Amber Frost
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The winter chill is over now... but Amber is still in shambles. Memories of the past continue to haunt her, and she, unfortunately, remembers how she died. Rated T for mention of death, oc warning. Enjoy.


**This is a story, probably a short one, about Amber and how she became a zombie. It might not make sense... which I'm sorry for. But I hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The zombie girl scrubbed her eyes silently with the cold water running from the sink. The cold water felt good against her dying skin, and she was kind of hoping her skin wouldn't rot away. The zombie powers themselves were pretty cool, but not the zombie skin.

This night... oh this night...

This was actually not a bad night. She'd had fun, she got to dance, and it turns out creature food wasn't all that bad. Kinda gross looking, but not bad. There was just one thing that wrecked her evening; that kiss.

It wasn't all bad. Fatch was actually a decent kisser. But she hated it. She hated hurting his feelings and more or less breaking his heart. But she just couldn't do it. She couldn't date right now. It was nothing against him, she just couldn't do it.

Amber smoothed out her dress, loosening her purple bands. She was doing anything and everything she could to not remember her last kiss. Before Fatch... with her old boyfriend... a week ago...

* * *

" Yo Amber! "

A tall, pale looking human called out. His clothes kind of looked like a punks, and his hair was a messy black. His eyes were an emerald green. Despite his punk-like appearance, he was actually a decent person.

" Come on over baby! "

Amber panted slightly as she ran up to the tall male. Her appearance was different as well. Her hair was now braided hoops, she wore short shorts and a black jacket with a blue crop top beneath it.

" Coming Jesse! "

She called back, clinging to his back as she finally caught up. She smiled as the boy kissed her forehead.

These two had been dating for a month. It was beginning to get serious as well. Amber was thinking he was the one. He was just... so... perfect.

* * *

_' I can believe how stupid I was... '_

* * *

Amber looked at the clock to her living room. It was about three thirty right now._ ' Jesse should've been here an hour ago... '_ She thought sadly. What could possibly be taking him so long?

The girl began to pace the room, fear and worry beginning to attack her. What if something happened to him? What if someone shot him? What if he broke his leg coming here and was in the emergency room? What if he was sick in bed? What if-

Amber mentally slapped herself. Now was not the time to get hysterical. Surely Jesse had a good reason for being late. He wouldn't just blow her off.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, and she quickly reached into her pocket to grab it. She hated when it vibrated, she really needed to change that setting.

" Hello? "

" Hello. Is this Amber Frost? "

Amber could feel her eyes narrow a bit.

" Yes. Who is this? "

" My name is Jenette. I am calling on account of your boyfriend Jesse Clark. I am afraid there's... been an unfortunate accident. "

The young girls heart dropped to her stomach upon hearing that.

" An... accident...? "

" Yes. I'm sorry my dear. He was hit by a drunk driver. He died instantaneously upon contact. I'm very sorry hun. "

Large tear drops fell onto the counter, their owner not believing her ears. He... he just couldn't be dead...

* * *

Amber's hands gently caressed her dead lovers pale and ice cold cheek. It had been a few hours since she'd been given the news. And she didn't want to leave his side.

She'd give anything right now to see him awake and alive right now... anything.

" Anything huh? "

Amber jumped harshly, turning around to see a bizarre orange creature behind her. It had cute orange animal ears, spike orange hair with yellow streaks and huge black wings.

The girl immediately backed into the wall, truly frightened at the sight of the demon.

" Relax. "

The demon said, hands raised slightly defensively.

" I'm just here to help. How would you like to have your, eh, boyfriend here back? "

Ambers amethysts eyes widened in interest. Slowly she crossed her arms, looking at him as seriously as possible.

" ... Go on. "

The demon smirked, spreading his wings and taking to the air.

" It's quite simple. I bring your boyfriend back, and you let me take your soul later. "

" ... When later? "

" A few months maybe. Whenever I get to it. "

" And he'll live a nice, long life? "

Amber asked softly, which got another smirk from the other.

" Yup. Unless he gets killed. "

Amber looked down, holding her face in her hands. She really wanted Jesse back, but... it would really only be for a few months... would this be worth it?

_' What am I saying?! '_ She mentally screamed._ ' Of COURSE it would be worth it! I am NOT leaving him dead! '_

" Alright demon! "

Amber yelled, startling the demon do badly his hair set itself on fire briefly.

" You've got a deal! "

The orange one grinned, eyes flashing a deep crimson.

" Excellent! "

* * *

_' I really was such an idiot... '_

* * *

Amber smiled, nuzzling into her boyfriends shoulder happily. It was about two hours after he'd been brought back, and they were now on a walk around town. Jesse actually didn't remember dying, nor did he know about the deal Amber had made. But she figured that was probably for the best. After all, he'd probably be happier if he didn't know she was gonna die later.

Suddenly Jesse stopped walking, looking more nervous than ever. Amber couldn't even comprehend what was going on until some random blond girl ran over and hugged HER boyfriend.

" Oh Jesse! "

The girl cried, kissing him on the cheek.

" You're alive! After I heard you'd been hit by a car, I just had to see you! Are you alright?! "

Amber glared harshly, crossing her arms in anger.

" Who the hell is this Jesse? "

The boy grinned whilst the girl in his arms glared back at Amber.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm his girlfriend. "

The pink haired girl tried her best not to just yank this girl away from her boy by her hair.

Jesse just grinned all the while.

" Wondered when you'd figure it out. Later! "

The two began to walk away, causing Amber to shake in obvious anger.

No. It wasn't going to end like this.

" Wait a minute! You can't-! "

*BAM!*

Amber suddenly stopped walking, eyes wide, looking down at her chest. Blood was rushing swiftly down her torso, a bullet wound where her heart should be. This was the last thing she ever saw before her world faded away

* * *

Amber gently probed the healing scar that lead to her heart.

Her boyfriend had killed her that day. She still wasn't all too sure how she had came back as a zombie, but honestly, what difference did it make? She was dead now. She was a creature now. And she would never, EVER, make the same mistake again.

* * *

**Sad story... sorry. Review please...? **

**Geez this took forever. I started writing this 3 weeks ago. ^_^'**


End file.
